


Sobre una chica

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Latex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: No creyeron quedarse sin pasión tan pronto.Día 28: Forzado gay o hetero/ violación marital.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 2





	Sobre una chica

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [About a girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247255) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



No eran 30 o 40 años de matrimonio, ni tampoco tenían 60 o 70 años. En algunos meses celebrarían su aniversario número quince, lo últimos días solo leían cada quien un libro diferente antes de ir a dormir y por la mañana ella despertaría mucho antes e iría a supervisar a los empleados, mandaría a Tim a dormir, despertaría a Jason, envidiaría a Damian a pasear a los perros y a su vez a Richard a pasear a Damian. Para sentarse en la mesa de la cocina a beber vino el resto del día.

Eso no fue lo que él le prometió a Talia cuando se casaron. Ella tenía su propia compañía, una de las más productivas en su área, ganaba billones al año. Viajes, autos, casas, joyas, nada de eso era algo que pudiera impresionarla. Damian había cumplido 13 hace unos meses y eso significaba que ya no necesitaba a su madre. Tal vez eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Bruce se pasa las manos por el cabello, no tiene a quien pedirle un consejo.

A Richard, no imposible. Clark estaba totalmente descartado, sus dos esposas eran mujeres extremadamente dominantes, Bruce estaba seguro de que su amigo ni siquiera podía elegir que corbata ponerse por las mañanas. Tal vez a Diana, ella era parecida a Talia, fuerte, inteligente, heredera de un legado, pero no tenía hijos y su esposo bueno, era un poco como Clark. Hal o Barry, Hal, era un no total. Barry en algunas ocasiones tenía ideas brillantes, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no. Quizá Arthur, él tenía una situación muy similar a la suya.

“Seis meses sin tener sexo, cielos Bruce ¿Quieres volverte sacerdote o algo así?” El rubio se ríe, llevando un tarro de cerveza a su boca. “¿Sale a cenar?”

“Al menos dos veces por semana.”

“Alguna actividad, surf, paracaidismo, senderismo, natación. Lo que sea.”

“Ya lo he intentado todo.”

“Bueno, tal vez tu hipótesis en correcta. ¿Por qué no intentan tener otro bebé? Ambos son jóvenes, no tienes que preocuparte por parecer su abuelo.”

“¿Cómo se supone que tengamos un bebé si no tenemos sexo?”

“Le escribes una carta a la cigüeña y en un par de meses ella lo traerá.” Curry se ríe de su propio chiste y después se queda callado al observar la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo. “Bruce toma la iniciativa, compra uno de esos trajes de cuerpo completo de látex y muéstrale que puedes ser atrevido. Es tu esposa, debes de saber que le gusta.”

“Tienes razón.” Wayne asiente.

“Recuerda que les gustaba cuando eran jóvenes y llenos de vida.”

“¿Estás llamándome viejo?” Pregunta Bruce bastante ofendido.

“Nop.”

…

Comprarlo no fue un problema, él se sentía claramente avergonzado y llevando a Arthur con él parecían una pareja gay en busca de algo nuevo. El vendedor recomendó que se diera una ducha primero, secara a la perfección su cuerpo y de ser necesario usara un poco de talco. Le dio su tarjeta negra a Richard y después de hacerlo prometer que solo comprarían lo necesario les dejo pasar su primera noche fuera de casa.

No quería interrupciones, adolescentes gritando, corriendo por los pasillos y acusándose entre ellos. Bruce se mira en el espejo tras cerrar el zipper, el traje parecía más pequeño en el estante, pero se ha amoldado a su figura. Toca uno de sus brazos por encima del látex negro, tal vez su cuerpo ya no le gustaba a su esposa. Se golpea la frente para después mirarse a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido.

Coloca la máscara sobre su rostro cerrando el zipper, poniendo especial cuidado en no atorar algún cabello. El disfraz no tiene una abertura para la boca, al final de donde terminan sus labios hay dos rejillas y dos pequeños agujeros para los ojos. Talia debía de reconocer el color de sus ojos, Bruce camina por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación principal de la casa, escuchando el sonido chirriante que hace el látex cuando sus piernas y brazos se mueven.

Toma una profunda inhalación antes de abrir la puerta, las luces de la recámara estan apagadas, sobre su vientre yace abierto “Naomi” de Jun’ichirō Tanizaki. Bruce suspira, dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, paso la ultima hora metiéndose en ese apretado traje, les dio a sus hijos la tarjeta que no tiene un saldo limite y Talia esta dormida. Se sienta sobre la cama, dejando caer su rostro entre sus manos.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién?” La mujer parpadea, incorporándose en la cama. Wayne vuelve su rostro, a la penumbra de la noche puede ver el rostro de terror de su esposa. “¡Bruce! ¡Seguridad!”

Talia tira del cajón superior de la mesa de noche en busca del botón de pánico, Bruce se lanza sobre ella, no necesita a la policía en su casa. Mucho menos vestido así, será la comidilla de la prensa rosa si eso pasa. Toma la mano de su esposa, tirando de ella, ruedan sobre la cama forcejeando. Wayne es más pesado, presiona su mano sobre la boca de Al Ghul impidiendo que vuelva a gritar.

El forcejeo abrió su pijama, dejando ver la piel de su cuello, su pecho, es más de lo que ha visto en el último medio año. Bruce se pregunta que lleva debajo, tal vez algún conjunto de lencería extremadamente costoso, esos que su marca vende o quizá no llevaba nada. Solo su carne, rozándose contra la tela de satín de su camisa. Al Ghul mueve su piernas intentando empujarlo. Es invierno, ella lleva pantalones.

Su pecho se mueve con dificultad, no solo por la pequeña pelea si no tambien porque su esposo está aplastándola. Sus cejas perfectamente delineadas se fruncen, Bruce puede sentir la humedad en su palma, como si no usara el traje. Su cuerpo, su fina figura irradia un calor increíble, nota la saliva acumularse en su boca, quiere comer su cuerpo entero como solía hacerlo antes.

Si se quita la máscara tal vez Talia deja de luchar, le podría explicar cuál era su intención… y el ambiente se rompería, era lo más cerca que habían estado en mucho tiempo. Bruce levanta un poco su cuerpo, librera las manos de su amada para someterla boca abajo sobre el colchón. Reajusta su peso sobre la espalda de la mujer, sin llegar a lastimarla, manteniéndola aun callada tira de los pantalones, quitándolos de su cuerpo.

Ella lucha de nuevo, moviendo sus piernas, golpeando sus puños contra el respaldo de la cama. Quita su mano de la boca de Talia, tomando ambas piernas del pantalón para rasgarlos, no importa le comprara uno nuevo.

“¡Ayuda! ¡Bruce! ¡Bruce!” La tela se mete entres sus labios, cerrándose con fuerza detrás de su cabeza. El traje rechina en cada movimiento y comienza a sentir calor. Toma sus manos, sus preciosas y delgadas manos. Envolviendo la prenda desgarrada sobre sus muñecas para sujetarla a la cama.

Wayne se aleja, dándole un poco de espacio para respirar. Deteniéndose para mirar que ocultaba su esposa bajo la ropa. Unas pequeñas bragas de encaje rosa pálido adornan sus caderas, resaltan de manera majestuosa su tono de piel. Bruce desearía poder verla bajo la luz para poder aprecia con mayor claridad la prenda sobre su cuerpo.

Toma las solapas de la camisa, tocando por encima de la tela hasta llegar al borde. Abre los botones desde abajo, maldiciendo al tener dificultades para mover sus manos. Rebelando el resto del conjunto, se siente como un niño en la mañana de navidad. En la parte alta de su abdomen, se envuelve con el mismo encaje que su ropa interior. Las copas sin relleno dejan ver perfectamente su piel debajo.

Bruce pasa su dedo, despacio por encima de uno de los tirantes del sostén. Ella sigue siendo tan hermosa como el día que la conoció, incluso se atrevería a decir que lo, es más. Talia sacude sus brazos, tirando de la prenda. Wayne acaricia el cuello de su esposa, frotando sus pulgares detrás de sus orejas, justo por encima de la mandíbula, Al Ghul se estremece, cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus muslos.

¿Se abra tocado a sí misma durante ese tiempo? por sus reacciones podría decir que no lo hizo. Baja hasta la unión de su cuello y hombros, masajeando los músculos ahí. Presiona sus clavículas, descendiente hasta su pecho, traza el pezón por encima de la lencería, mirando las cejas de su esposa fruncirse. Mientras inhala ruidosamente por su nariz, toma ambos senos en sus manos, agradece tener manos grandes. Estrujándolos entre sus dedos, con un toque firme pero no rudo.

Nota como aprieta sus piernas juntas, arqueando su cuerpo. El continúa bajando, frotando su nariz contra la piel de su abdomen, tomando sus muslos entre sus manos. Acariciando el interior hasta llegar a la unión de estos, su amada se tensa, niega efusivamente y está seguro que puede ver lágrimas baja de sus hermosos ojos. Verdes brillantes como dos piedras preciosas, de ese tono esmeralda profundo. Bruce suspira, lleva su mano a su nuca, en busca del cierre de la máscara, Talia esta amordaza. Podrá hacer todas las preguntas que quiera luego. Wayne tira del látex liberando su rostro.

El aire fresco se siente grandioso contra su piel, puede ver la mirada de Talia relajarse y si cuerpo perder toda la tensión que de hace unos momentos. Wayne la toma por la cadera, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, hunde su rostro en medio de las pierna de sus esposa. Dejando que sus finas extremidades caigan a cada lado de su cabeza.

Sumerge su nariz entre su suave carne, empapándose de el delicioso olor de su esposa. Talia suspira, frotando sus pies sobre la espalda baja de Bruce. Wayne abre su boca, tocando la lencería con su lengua, ella se estremece su piernas aprietan la cabeza de su esposo.

Bruce la sostiene por los muslos, haciendo un poco de lado de ropa interior, acaricia con su lengua el interior de sus labios, probando la humedad que comienza a formarse. Se centra en la pequeña protuberancia, dejando un cortos beso, succionando despacio. Pasa su apéndice entre sus pliegues mientras lleva uno de sus dedos cubiertos de látex negro a su agujero. Acariciando su interior, con su índice, sin dejar de chupar su clítoris.

Ella inhala mientras sus muslos tiemblan, Bruce busca con su mano libre el cierre inferior del traje. Abriéndolo con especial cuidado, liberando su erección. Wayne se levanta de nuevo, Talia lo observa con los ojos entre cerrados. Él lo entiende de alguna manera lo entiende, busca la máscara a tientas sobre la cama, colocándola de nuevo sobre su rostro, ante la mirada brillante de su esposa.

Talia cierra sus piernas, tirando de las ataduras. Mientras ese extraño hombre en el traje de látex, ese hombre quien no es su amable esposo toma uno de sus tobillos, levantando su pierna, hasta que si rodilla casi llega a su rostro. Separa su muslo, adjuntándose entre estos.

La respiración de su esposa se vuelve superficial, muerde la tela entre sus dientes, buscando con su mirado los ojos de Wayne. Tira de sus manos, como si deseara acercarse más, Bruce deja que la pierna de Al Ghul caiga sobre su hombro recargada en su pecho, permitiendo que lo rodee con su otra extremidad. Frota la punta de su polla sobre la empapada entrada, empujando solo los primeros centímetros.

Toma a Talia por la cintura, acariciando su torso con las manos vestidas de látex. Centrándose en amasar su pecho, retrocede, abandonando las paredes cálidas, dejando que Al Ghul solloce. Tal vez sería buena idea decirle que los chicos no estan en la casa. Se empuja de nuevo, de un solo golpe hasta el fondo, el delgado cuerpo de sus esposa se curva al tiempo que intenta ahogar su voz en la mordaza.

En esa ala de la mansión tambien estaba la habitación de Tim y en un día común estaría despierto a esa hora. Pero no es un día común y Tim no está ahí, él abría atendido al llamado del primer grito de Talia cuando llamo a la seguridad. Posiblemente ella tambien lo está pensando, no es el mejor momento para preguntarle a su esposo por los niños. Lo que significa que estan solos en la mansión, sin nadie que venga llorando a media noche acusando que no sé quién hizo no sé qué y por eso deberían castigarlo.

La mirada de Talia se obscurece, sus ojos se entrecierran apretando a su esposo en su interior. Wayne abandona el toque sobre el pecho de su esposa, apoyando sus palmas en la cama. Al Ghul levanta su pierna, llevando ambas a los hombros de Bruce, el casi olvida que ella fue medallista olímpica y cuan flexible es su cuerpo.

Retrocede golpeando su interior con fuerza, clavándose imposiblemente profundo. Puede sentir la piel de su esposa sobre el látex, la calidez de sus piernas mientras se mueve. Talia se queja contra la mordaza, sin ahogar su voz como antes, dejando que los sonidos invadan la recámara. Bruce la penetra, maravillándose con el particular sonido del traje contra la carne de Al Ghul.

Sus delicados pies se encogen, mientras tira de nuevo de sus ataduras. Sacudiéndose al ritmo feroz que Wayne impone, su interior contrayéndose en cada empuje, causando que el sonido humedo que hacen sus cuerpos se vuelva obscenamente alto. La ostentosa cama golpeando la pared, mientras sus caderas se sacuden.

Bruce jadea debajo de la máscara, desgarrando la parte superior de la lencería junto por el centro del pecho. Causando un largo sollozo a su esposa, tomando ambos pezones entre sus dedos tira de ellos, con el toque que ya tenía conocido. Talia curva su espalda, gritando sobre la mordaza humedecida de saliva. Wayne quiere besarla, tirar la tela de sus labios y besarla, pero no, no todavía.

Recorre con sus manos el pecho de su esposa, deteniéndose en su cintura. Levantando su delgado cuerpo de la cama, golpeando sus entrañas, Talia clava sus largas uñas en sus palmas. Apretando la tela entre sus dientes, dejando que la calidez se derrame de su cuerpo, empapando sus piernas.

Talia tiembla mientras nota su útero siendo llenado de esperma, sus muslos se sacuden y observa a Bruce apretar las sábanas entre sus manos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Manteniendo el ambiente que se ha formado, la calidez húmeda se dispersa en su cuerpo ahora relajado, suspira notando lo duro que continua su esposo dentro de ella. Wayne abre el nudo en sus manos, Al Ghul posa sus palmas en el pecho de su hombre para invertir las posiciones.

Wayne sujeta su cintura al tiempo que Talia se deshace de la mordaza, dejando caer al tela sobre la cama. Ajusta sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Wayne, levantando su delgado cuerpo. Bruce se apoya en sus talones, sosteniendo a su esposa, empujándola hacia arriba. Al Ghul muerde sus labios, presiona los pectorales entre sus dedos, ajustándose al nuevo ritmo.

“No sé dónde hayas conseguido esto, pero quiero el set completo.” Dice Al Ghul, mirando a su esposo con los ojos borrachos de deseo.

Siganme en Twitter 

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
